Siege of the Camp
The Siege of the Camp is a mandatory storyline quest that caps off Chapter 10 in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Acquiring This quest/event is triggered after the player has visited the Dragonspear Castle Basement and returned to the Coalition Camp. They will be directed to Dead Man's Pass for a precursor event in which the Coalition's leaders attempt and fail to parlay with Caelar Argent. Afterwards, the player must return to the Coalition Camp, whereupon this quest will trigger. Details With the failed parley, Caelar Argent's forces have launched an attack against the Coalition. Unfortunately, the experimentation required by Phossey Dugdeep to create her Barrel of Bwoosh! has resulted in a plethora of battles filled with dangerously unstable residue. A mage named Andrus recruits Gorion's Ward to hold off the attacking Crusaders whilst she magically nullifies the barrels of residue; otherwise, the Crusade will be able to detonate them in an explosion that will wipe out the camp and everyone in it. To achieve this, the player must defeat four waves of enemies. For the first three waves, before the wave arrives, the player will be able to select a specific unit to assist them in battle against that wave. The final wave consists of the player's party alone against the last remnants of the attacking crusaders. Dosia will offer her services to assist the player; in between waves, she can either fully heal the entire party, or perform that service and also restore all depleted spellslots or "per day" items as if the party had rested for eight hours. If this latter power is used three times, Dosia will perish; upon her body, the player can find 80 Bullets +1 and two Potions of Extra Healing. Wave 1 The first wave is made up of Trolls, with a handful of Ogres to supplement them. The best unit to counter this wave is the Archer squad, whose barrage of Arrows of Fire will swiftly dispatch the regenerating monsters. The unique weapon Cornugon's Revenge can be looted from Yazok, the leader of the trolls. Wave 2 The second wave is made up of Crusader wizards, led by a mage named Cuvieronius. Obviously, the best unit to counter this wave is the Wizard Slayers squad. The various bodies can be looted for Asp Nest darts, Bullet +1, Dart of Stunning, Darts of Wounding, a Ring of the Princes, a Robe of the Good Archmagi and a Wand of Frost. Wave 3 The third wave is made up of Crusader Elites; clerics, cavaliers and high-level fighters. A suit of Elven Chain Mail and a Long Sword +2 can be retrieved from the body of Rhayla, the wave's leader. Wave 4 The final wave is against an enemy adventuring party of different races. The loot to be retrieved here consists of Acid Arrows Arrows of Biting, Arrows of Fire, a Flail +2, Full Plate Armor +1, a Large Shield +1, a Long Sword +1, a Medium Shield +1, a Wand of Frost, and a Wand of the Heavens]]. Rewards In addition to the experience and loot detailed above for each wave, completing this quest will end Chapter 10 and begin Chapter 11. Notes * If the player completed the quest Dwarves of Dumathoin and requested aid from whichever party they sided with, then aid will arrive here. If the Dumathoin clerics arrive, the party will gain +1 Reputation. If Gurn Coldhearth and his undead slaves arrive, the party will lose -1 Reputation. * There are two Achievements tied to this quest. One is triggered by using the optimal unit choice for each of the first three waves. The other is triggered by using a poor unit choice for each of the first three waves.